The Beginning of Their Journey
by TheDoctorSherlock
Summary: A collection of one-shots from Sherlock and Addia's past. Based on my story His Miracle.


**Author's Note:** So like I promised, here are the one shots for Sherlock and Addia's past. There will be dark times as Addia grows closer to Sherlock and James' jealousy grows. Sherlock and Addia are like guardian angels to each other though so she'll be ok. Sherlock would never let her be anything less.

**Disclaimer: **Like in His Miracle. Its understood and obvious that I don't own Sherlock. I still refuse to write a new disclaimer for each chapter :D Now on with the story!

Addia and her brother were playing Zelda, when the knock came. It was James' turn, so she stood up and went to the door.

"Who is it?" Addia asked peaking through a crack in the door.

A young woman answered, "Officer Pond. May I come in?"

"I don't know… Mummy told me not talk to strangers."

"Your mummy is why I'm here," she answered patiently.

"She's not home right now. I hope she comes back soon though, I miss her lots." Addia smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Addiana Tyler."

"How old are you?"

"Nine."

"I'm sure your mummy would want you to let me in. I have something important to tell you." Officer Pond hated this part most about her job.

Addia hesitated, but opened the door all the way.

"Can you show me the way to your dinner table?"

Addia nodded and brought her to the kitchen.

"Is there anyone else here?"

"My brother James Moriarty, he's 12."

"I need to speak with you both, Addiana. Could you get him for me?"

She nodded again and politely said, "Yes, ma'am."

As Addia walked into the living room, James looked up from the game and asked, "Who was it?"

"An officer named Pond, she says she needs to talk with us."

James paused his game and stood up, following Addia to the kitchen. The officer was sitting down and indicated she wanted them to sit across from her.

"Where does your mummy keep the tea?" Officer Pond asked.

Addia pointed at a cupboard and the officer quickly made some for the two children. Setting the mugs down in front of them, she said grimly, "I'm here on grave business, there was an accident."

Addia looked up at her feeling slightly sick. She wasn't naïve. "Mummy and daddy… Are they ok?"

"No… The car exploded while they were driving. They departed this life seconds after it happened."

As tears streamed down his sister's face, James looked unsurprised and bored as he said, "So what do we do now?"

"After the funeral, your aunt Harriet will look after you."

For Addia, the funeral and moving passed in a blur and before she knew it, she was standing in front of her new school. She took a deep breath and walked in. She found her classroom quite easily, and stepped inside. Most of class was being loud and crude, except for one dark haired boy.

He was sitting in the back of the room, looking blankly ahead of him. As if he sensed he was being watched, he turned his head to look at her. As their eyes met, Addia felt something besides pain for the first time since her parents died.

"Hey little girl, I think you're in the wrong room," the teacher said, "This is a fifth grade class."

"Yes, I'm in the right place," she held out a piece of paper she had obtained when she enrolled.

The teacher read it and said, "Impressive, you skipped a grade. We have another child prodigy in this class, he skipped a grade too. He's-"

"That boy," Addia pointed to the dark haired boy.

"How did you know that?" Everyone was staring at her now.

"He is the youngest person here besides me, he's not accepted by the rest of the class probably because they're jealous that he's smarter than they are, and he's ready for class to begin." She looked at the boy, he was staring back at her open-mouthed.

"Where am I supposed to sit, Mr. Istan?" Addia broke the silence.

"Uhm, there's a spot next to Sherlock." He gestured to the boy.

"Thank you, sir," Addia said smiling politely. She sat in the seat next to Sherlock and smiled at him. He opened his mouth as if he were about to say something but another boy cut him off.

"Who are you, cutie?" A boy who clearly would turn out to be the school rugby captain asked, sitting on the desk Addia just sat in.

"Addiana Tyler." She looked at him quizzically.

"Well, Addiana, I'd stay away from this freak if I were you. He's such a loser."

"Thanks for the input, but I could've lived without it. And to answer your next question, I would not like to hang out with you and your friend's at lunch. I find jerks are not pleasant people to surround one's self with. Please get off my desk," she frowned, clearly annoyed.

"You're gonna regret that." The boy said getting of the desk angrily.

"I believe you meant 'going to', either way you're wrong. Bye."

The boy stalked away huffing. Addia rolled her eyes and reached into her pack for a notebook and pencil. Letting her long hair swing in front of her face, she glanced at Sherlock. He was looking back at her with confusion, his grey-green eyes sweeping over her. She waited patiently, knowing he would speak to her soon. She wasn't disappointed.

"You didn't have to do that, you know… They're just going to hate you now as well. Don't bother trying to be my friend either, I don't have any." His voice was so soft and quiet, Addia almost missed it.

Addia turned to him with a smile playing on her lips, "Mmm, let's try this. I'm Addia Tyler, its nice to meet you."

"What?" Sherlock asked gob smacked.

"You're supposed to introduce yourself," she giggled.

"Sherlock Holmes," he answered automatically.

"Well, Sherlock, I would love to be your friend if you let me." Addia gave him her biggest smile.

Sherlock stared at the blonde girl sitting next to him, not believing his ears. Just then, Mr. Istan called the class to attention.

"Addiana, I'm afraid I have to order your books. You'll have to share with Sherlock for now, I'd advise pushing your desks together so you can both see, but no goofing off."

Addia smiled and said, "Thank you, sir."

Sherlock stood up and pushed his desk next to hers, sliding one of his books in between them.

"Sherlock, after class will you please help Addia catch up on the material?" Mr. Istan asked hesitantly. He knew Sherlock didn't usually respond well to other people, but he had seen the two children talking and Addia smiling at him. To his relief, Sherlock nodded.

"Thanks, Sherlock," Addia smiled sweetly at him.

They didn't speak to each other again until lunch. When Addia entered the mess hall, she glanced around and immediately saw Sherlock alone at a table not eating. She grinned and walked over, settling easily in the chair next to him and ignoring the stares her actions brought.

"Why aren't you eating?" she asked.

"I'm not hungry, you?" Sherlock frowned, trying to figure out why she was talking to him again.

"I firmly believe all school food is poisonous," she grinned, wondering what it was about this boy that made her forget her pain.

Sherlock cracked a small smile of his own at that, "Yeah, it does taste that way…. Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I like your smile, it helps me." She answered, not meeting his eyes.

"Helps you? I know you've recently moved from Ireland but you haven't lived there all your life because your accent is too English. I know you didn't sleep at all last night and you were crying through most of it. I also know that you haven't ate in a few days. But I don't know why my smile of all things helps you." Sherlock looked at her confused.

Addia paused for a moment and then said in a small voice, "I don't know either. You're right though… I moved to Ireland because my dad missed it there. I came back to England because my dad and mum died… Seeing you smile, numbs the pain."

What Sherlock did next, surprised even himself. He stood up and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her.

"I would like you to be my friend, Addia."

She stood, still in his arms and hugged him back tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.


End file.
